


Küssen kann man nicht alleine

by Nightalp



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explanations, Kissing, Loki Has Issues, Loki makes amends, M/M, Sex, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightalp/pseuds/Nightalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Tony really really likes, but he needs someone to do it.<br/>And that is the main reason he is together with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Küssen kann man nicht alleine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by a song by Max Raabe called Küssen kann man nicht alleine (You can’t kiss by yourself). It was meant to be a sweet homage to kissing and a little story about Tony and Loki coming together and the Avenger’s reaction to it. Then they decided to jump each other and here we go ... please be kind, I never wrote something like this before.  
> Also - no native speaker and no beta. Every mistake is mine and I would be really grateful for ones pointed out.

If asked, Tony will give a wide variety of reasons for loving Loki, always depending on the situation and the person inquiring.

Reporters only ever get the most obvious answer - because of his looks. And yes, that’s part of the deal. Loki really is a gorgeous guy, as good looking as they come with his hair black as a raven’s wings - shimmering blue in the sun, never really black even in the darkest night -, his eyes - green emerald when he’s calm, dark like the deep deep ocean when he’s angry, pale jade whenever his mood has lightened up -, the lips - narrow, yes, but more expressive than any he ever encountered before, always smirking or snarling or just giving the impression their owner is the peak of sentient beings -, the body - pale and slender in comparison to most aesir, but oh so much more powerful, and so agile that no-one can so much as lay a hand on him in a fight - and also his ass - can’t forget _that_ , small and muscular, just plain exquisite. So no reporter ever asks more, because everyone knows that Tony Stark’s a slut when it comes to bedroom-matters.

When the Avengers ask he tells them it’s because of Loki’s brain - even in Harvard and on all these conventions he used to frequent he never met someone as bright and he can acknowledge that, even though Loki’s using his mind in a whole other way than him, manipulating people to do his bidding, taking them apart and examining them, sometimes putting them together in a slightly different way - either saner or more insane, one can never know before and sometimes not even after. Same way he did to Tony, he sometimes catches himself thinking, and then he stops thinking about it.

When Fury snorts and tells him that Loki is just using him and that he puts the Avengers in jeopardy he just grins, and when the Avengers are alone in his tower he tells them that he may also have done it for the fun of provoking Fury.

Pepper is a different matter. When she asks him he smiles, a little bit sad, a little bit happy, and a whole load of smitten, and he doesn’t have to explain more (though he tries, and fails miserably in putting his feelings in words he never ever used for another being than Pepper herself, before the big breakup, and sometimes after, as they decided to stay friends).

Rhodey he tells of Loki’s fighting style, of his way to dodge bullets faster than one can follow, of moves that should be a physical impossibility, of a strength beyond anything any human can ever hope to muster and a determination he only ever shares when it comes down to keep his loved ones save. And Rhodey applys himself a title as psychologist and explains that Tony, after Killian took Pepper hostage and that lead to Pepper and him breaking up, just jumped on the first being that he never has to fear for. That, on the other side, after Afghanistan, he needed someone he could trust to never give up one him before he’s seen his dry bones - and maybe not even then, someone who would probably go as far as reaching across the veil of death to speak to his very ghost before believing him dead.

And Tony shivers a little bit and feels cold creep down his spine and knows that Rhodey is just to fucking damn close to the truth and so he laughs and knocks on his friend’s shoulder and tells him he is just to much of a mother hen and shouldn’t read anything like that into this situation.

Bruce - because, yes, Bruce wasn’t satisfied with what Tony told the Avengers and came back to speak to him again alone - he grins at and shows the readings he made of Loki’s magic, and that does the job of convincing his new friend, because Tony’s honestly excited, his eyes are open and sparkling with enthusiasm, his tone is one of wonder and his hands make every gesture he can never think of because he just gets to caught up in the moment and wants to explore every dark secret this world - or any other world, for that matter - has to offer, and the scientist in Bruce can fully identify with that.

Loki himself ... Loki never asks. Like the day after the one he met Tony again, the day he woke up in bed beside a mortified Tony Stark - one month and eight days after Pepper left, when Tony got so drunk he couldn’t think straight and was so wrecked he couldn’t function anymore - he just observes, watches as Tony goes on and on in his rambling, tries to pull himself together enough to go through the day, tries to stay awake whenever someone wants something else from him than engineering and visions and sex - and that are a lot of people nowadays. And he just plain knows - knows that Tony wants to shut himself away in his work shop, or work to make the world a saver, a better place, or just wants to crawl back between the covers, hoping that Loki will join him and show him all the dirty little things you learn when you are around for some thousand years. And he never has to explain to Loki why he is with him - because Loki knows every one of the little reasons he gives his friends, and he also knows the big reasons, and he also knows the main reason, even though neither he nor Tony ever speak about it.

Because the main reason Tony is together with Loki is that there is something he really _really_ likes, and that he needs someone for. Which is ludicrous when you think about it. He built a computer when he was four, because he wanted to show that he didn’t need someone to think for him (they tried nevertheless, which annoyed him even then). After Jarvis - the _real_ Jarvis, his father’s butler - died he bought the best coffee maker money could buy (it was far from all Jarvis was for him, but it was the one thing he could remedy). He programmed Dum-E and Butterfinger and You, and eventually Jarvis, so he could play chess against someone it was worth to play with, and have epic discussions with, and even to be his conscience when he needed one and his own wasn’t up to the task.

But there is one think he doesn’t know how to duplicate and it just happens to be something he enjoys too much to leave it be.

Tony Stark likes kissing.

Yes, it seems to be a simple thing, but you just can’t duplicate the way a mouth clenches around your tongue, teeth scrape over your lips, a tip flicking over them demanding entrance. It’s not like a fist or a vibrator, which may be insufficient but passable substitutes for a female or a male body. It’s not like conversing with Jarvis which is mostly even more stimulating than a talk with real persons. No, it’s something he needs another person for.

And so when Pepper dumped him Tony went out to hunt down other persons. Not that he had any problems with that - he is _Tony Stark_ \- playboy, billionaire, superhero - and his breakup had been covered by every magazine all over the United States (even some he didn’t think would be interested in it, like those which normally only wrote about alien abduction and now wondered if he was being mind-controlled by a hidden sentient insect-race named Ameisen). So he just had to enter a bar, or a party, or even a fucking convenience store, and the women where draping themselves over him. Or the males - he was a slut who took everyone willing, and everyone knew it.

But even with this offering of mouths - male, female, small lips, heart-shaped lips, plump lips, red lips, dry lips, quick tongues, hesitating tongues, curious tongues, experienced kissers, virgins - he never really was satisfied. Oh, he wasn’t really disappointed - they were eager, and what came after always left him spent and relaxed - but there was just something ... something lacked, and he couldn’t even put a name to it.

And then, in that little bistro he hadn’t even wanted to go into, there was an exhausted looking Loki, clad in a normal looking green shirt and jeans. At first he had only stared at the guy - sure, Thor explained about Loki having to atone for his crimes and spending time on earth for that reason, but to stumble across him was something else entirely. Loki hadn’t even noticed him at first - much to absorbed in his tea and the book he was reading by what little sunlight made it through the mud-stained windows. But he reacted immediately to Tony putting his own poison of choice - coffee, because he wanted to have his wits ready when around a possibly homicidal guy - and a plate with the only hearty dish this establishment had to offer - sausages with sauerkraut, oddly enough - on his table. Looking down into those shaded, mistrusting, amazing green eyes, Tony was seized by an impulse. He never even stopped to ponder Loki’s response - which could be everything from a formal complaint over a shouting match and a much deserved slap to a sudden and probably painful death - and bowed down to lay a short chaste kiss on these lips.

Green eyes flickering, seemingly not knowing what to do, Loki stared at him when he pulled back. Put a finger hesitatingly over his lips as if he couldn’t comprehend the feeling of a mouth on his own. And then those arms were around him, his hands on Tony’s skin. Last time he felt them those hands had taken hold of his throat and thrown him out of his own window, but now they grasped the back of his head, took a fistful of his hair and pulled him again near those delicious lips. And before Tony could even think of something to say, to do - and wasn’t it fitting that he got as much of a warning as Loki had? - his lips touched that mouth again. This kiss was much less chaste and much more teeth and need and desire. Tony didn’t know what was driving Loki - didn’t know why he kissed like that - but he gave as much as he got, bit down on the lower lip until he drew a little blood and a loud gasp out of the man. Licked over the wound, enjoyed the second gasp, the small pleasured moan he got. Didn’t even try to suppress the sound that Loki tore out of him with his tongue when he let it slip between Tony’s lips, let it dance like a snake, explore the foreign terrain. One hand still in his hair, the other drawing circles over his chest, maybe even tugging at his clothes - he didn’t hear the catcalls and the complaining coming from the rest of the bar until much much later, when his attention wasn’t spend on trying to pull the little sounds from Loki again.

Thor had told them that another title of Loki’s was silvertongue, and he could confirm it’s adequacy now: the way this tongue traveled through his mouth, licked in every crack, every crest, took it’s time to explore him more thoroughly then he had ever experienced it previously. And all the time he could hear those noises that Loki made: breathless gasps, pleasured moans, contented sighs. He was like a instrument played by Tony Stark - and playing him as well. Because _Tony_ made those little sounds as well - groaned like he had never before been kissed, whined quietly like he was a dog in heat - which, considering the tenting in his much too tight trousers, he may well has been - almost begged with every tone he made for this kiss to never end, to be touched like this, to taste this sweet other mouth, to feel like he was _loved_ like he did now ... and Loki responded, held him tightly, let his fingers roam over Tony’s body, let his tongue dance like it was made only for Tony.

In the end it was the need to breathe that separated them. Leaving them gasping for air, with flushed faces, wide eyes and dilated pupils, desire humming in their veins. Hearts were galloping like racing horses, and they knew their destination oh so well. Not acknowledging the noise the rest of the customers made - even though he could hear them now, could hear their glee and envy and disgust - Tony took Loki’s hand as if they were year long lovers, pulling him along out of the door, completely forgetting to eat or drink what he got himself, just focused on getting Loki in his tower, in his bed. Making love to him in the most passionate and at the same time most loving way he knew of. Using fingers that were sensitive from working with delicate circuit boards on petal-soft skin. Ripping clothes away, but not putting even the slightest scratch on their owner despite really really wanting to. Kissing, licking, nipping at every part of this body, getting his reward in sighs of pleasure and small gasps of light pain, but not hurting, never hurting. Sliding himself over the slightly damp skin until he reached what he searched for, licking over the head of Loki’s member and sighing at the moan he got. Then he decided playtime was over and swallowed the cock, loving the way Loki reacted to what he did.

And Loki did react. Moaning, writhing on the burgundy-red silken sheets which looked so great against his pale complexion and the black fanned out hair, grasping the covers in his fists, he was a lovely sight - a sight only for Tony to see, a god laid out as an offering for a mortal. And Tony did what a mortal is supposed to do if he is granted a gift like this: he worshipped his god.

Loki really did appreciate his ministrations, pulling him up eventually and kissing him again, tasting himself in Tony’s mouth. Then flipping him over, using his magic to lube himself up and taking a moment’s time to prepare Tony, who was, through his previous month of scandalous behavior, already ample loose. Pushed in in one go, made Tony cry out in pleasure - it was his first taste of Loki’s experience - and the simple feeling of being filled by something as thick, as warm and alive as a real cock. They rested for a moment, let themselves adjust to the feeling of being so near to each other. Then Loki began to ride him, hitting his prostate from the beginning as if he could see right into Tony, could find every sensitive spot, which he began to explore with his mouth - teeth scraping over them, tongue licking, kissing, even though he never stopped pounding into his ass, holding a rhythm that made Tony clench his fists into the sheets, begging for mercy without knowing what he really considered mercy.

And then he felt that warm sensation in his belly, felt his balls contracting, announcing his nearing orgasm. He never got the chance to warn Loki, for in the same moment that he opened his mouth to tell him Loki hit this spot inside him again and all words went out of his brain, leaving only “Loki!” to escape his tongue when he came in a wave of ecstasy.

He distantly felt Loki coming, heard his own name fall from the gods lips, while becoming limp under the god who now used his body before slumping down on Tony’s prone shape, obviously having spent himself as much as Tony had.

Exhaustion claimed him now, made his limbs heavy and the mattress a heavenly cloud. Sleep waited at the edge of his awareness, crowding in on him, luring with sweet oblivion. But he didn’t, couldn’t let himself fall before he sensed Loki settling down beside him, an arm around his waist, the other pillowing his own head. His eyes directed at Tony’s face watching him like one may watch a lover. And Tony made the effort to pull his hand up, to put it against Loki’s muscled chest.

Something in the eyes watching him became even softer and Loki leaned down and laid his lips against Tony’s forehead, a silent promise to stay, at least for this night.

And even though the next day Tony woke up mortified and drank the whole day whenever he wasn’t trying to get things done while being constantly interrupted by others, even though Tony is a complicated mess with more issues than the sky had stars, with a lacking capacity to act like a sentient person, with horrendous bed times and even more horrendous overall living style, Loki stays.

And so the main reason for Tony claiming Loki as his lover may just simply be that Tony can’t stand to be alone, but that is okay, because he knows that Loki is here with him for the same reason, and that for as long as they are together neither will be alone anymore.

And really, that is the only reason that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you did enjoy
> 
> Nightalp


End file.
